Audio amplifiers are widely used to process audio signals in a wide variety of electronic equipment. The electronic equipment may include stationary electronic equipment, such as desktop computers, televisions and home theater systems, or may include portable electronic equipment, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable music players, portable DVD players, cellular telephones, etc. The equipment may include one or more integrated circuits that can include an audio amplifier. For example, the equipment may include an audio coder/decoder (CODEC) integrated circuit that processes audio signals, and includes an amplifier therein that provides an audio output that is delivered to another electronic device and/or equipment, and/or may be used to power acoustic transducers, such as speakers and/or headphones.
Unfortunately, unwanted pops may be caused in an audio amplifier when the amplifier is turned off and/or turned on. Pops may also be caused in the amplifier when it is cycled between an active state and a standby state. These pops may be annoying to a user, can potentially cause damage to the electronic device/equipment and/or acoustic transducer that is driven by the amplifier, and can even potentially cause damage to the user's hearing.